There has been heretofore proposed such a system as a contact-transference of patterns magnetically recorded on a magnetic tape or magnetic disc, etc. onto other magnetic substances. Nevertheless, all of such magnetic tapes or magnetic discs employed in such systems have their easy axis of magnetization primarily in parallel with the film surface. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult to make a transference of high fidelity.
On the other hand, in order to perform the optical reading of magnetic patterns recorded on a magnetic substance of poor reflection factor, there has been heretofore proposed a system which can read such patterns by applying the magneto-optical effect after contact-transferring them once on a magnetic thin film of good reflection factor. In such a system, however, though the transfer magnetic film is effective primarily for the transfer of an analog quality, it is impossible to transfer a digital record in high density. Moreover, since this system uses the longitudinal Kerr-effect, the record image is subject to distortion due to slant observation, and in addition, this system has a detect such that the resolving power is poor because the contrast is not so good.